


The 12 Days of Christmas In Camelot

by Just__Sparks, Linorien, Song



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Music, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Song
Summary: A Christmas carol rewritten in honor of the show we all love.





	The 12 Days of Christmas In Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Soo... Somehow this happened.  
> A few members from Merlin chat, (including VentiMocha who does not have an AO3), and I were just messing around, then words were written to make something concrete. Now, here we are.  
> This does work to the alternative of this version of Twelve Days of Christmas: https://youtu.be/-UhcmUU0QpY  
> Merry Christmas Merlin fandom!  
> Hope someone enjoys!

**On the first day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
One cryptic dragon just for me. 

  
**On the second day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Two scheming sisters and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the third day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the fourth day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the fifth day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

**  
_Five series_**!

  
Four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the sixth day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Six druids drinking,  _ **five series**_ , four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the seventh day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Seven potions brewing, six druids drinking,  _ **five series**_ , four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the eighth day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Eight failed invasions, seven potions brewing, six druids drinking,  _ **five series**_ , four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the ninth day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Nine swords to polish, eight failed invasions, seven potions brewing, six druids drinking,  _ **five series**_ , four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the tenth day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Ten nights of feasting, nine swords to polish, eight failed invasions, seven potions brewing, six druids drinking,  _ **five series**_ , four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the eleventh day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Eleven jousting tourneys, ten nights of feasting, nine swords to polish, eight failed invasions, seven potions brewing, six druids drinking,  ** _five series_** , four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

  
**On the twelfth day of Christmas, Camelot gave to me...**

  
Twelve golden years, eleven jousting tourneys, ten nights of feasting, nine swords to polish, eight failed invasions, seven potions brewing, six druids drinking,  _ **five series**_ , four brand new knights, three Disir, two scheming sisters, and one cryptic dragon just for me.

                                                                                                                      Fin.


End file.
